shadow
by monsterdude22
Summary: she's back and after Sherlock. he sees her everywhere. they both want each other. the hunt is on. sorry for the bad summary. please R and R.
1. Chapter 1

"run." The word rung in her ears, like an angel's choir. It stayed with her when she ran for her life. The word was never forgotten, memory so great and powerful nothing could let her forget. It was time she came back, back to London, just to see his face again. Nothing could stop her now.

Sherlock was standing in front of the window, looking down onto the street below. He saw business men striding to work, pushing through people to get there quicker. He saw college students, in there hip fashion and coloured hair. Then he saw on that stood out from the others. The lady covered in luxurious clothing. Her hair, a beautiful brown, tied back. He knew who this was, but just to be sure he blinked. To his surprise she was nowhere to be seen. He continued to watch the crowd, just for another glimpse of her. John interrupted Sherlock's search to ask him how his day went. "Um, fine. Just fine." He answered, still watching the crowd. The rest of the day was a blur; it seemed the only thing on his mind was this lady. How she fascinated him, the way she dressed, how she walked, her face. John snapped Sherlock out of his thinking. "What is bothering you, Sherlock?" john asked, not sure if he should have asked. Sherlock paused, thinking still. "No, nothing." John studied him. "Liar, tell me the truth." Sherlock sighed but decided to tell john. "I think she's here, john. I was watching the street when it happened. I saw her but blinked and she was gone." John didn't understand, seen clearly by the look of confusion wiped across his face. "The woman, john. She's here."

Restarting life was hard for her, it took a while but she rebuilt her life. She spent each day living like her last. Knowing that she was lucky to be alive. Teasing Sherlock until he was desperate for her touch, her love. She felt great to be back in London after so long. Her plan was going well so far.

Sherlock sat at a table in the local café, stirring his coffee when she walked by the café window. She was gone as soon as she came. He never stopped thinking about her. He texted john. 'she's here. I saw her again. I don't know what to do. SH' he didn't get a reply. "he's turned his phone off." Sherlock muttered to himself. If only he could meet up with her again. If she's teasing him, its working. He wanted her so badly. ' now I will find you.' Sherlock thought. The hunt is on.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

Next chapter, sorry it's a bit short and it has been a while since my first chapter. Thanks for those who are following this story and the reviews by littlesmith, ladytokyo and floratang. Hope you like this.

Chapter 2

Sherlock burst into 221b. "John!" he shouted. John walked into the living room. "What?" he asked slightly annoyed. "I'm going out and I won't be back for a while." He grabbed a biscuit. "Sherlock, why are you telling me this? You could have just text me." Sherlock look at john like he was being stupid, but obviously he was. "Your phone is turned off." He muffled while eating the biscuit. "Oh yeah. Well, bye then." John shouted down the stairs as Sherlock ran off. He took a cab to the nearest hotel. He ran into the lobby. "Sir, I need to know if there is a lady called Irene Adler staying here." Sherlock said rather hurriedly. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't catch that." The receptionist said. Sherlock sighed in annoyance. "I would like to know if there is a woman called Irene Adler staying here." Sherlock repeated. "Let me check." The woman typed up the name on the computer as Sherlock was getting impatient. "Sorry, no." Sherlock ran back out and hailed a cab. Went to all the nearest hotels to ask the same question. He failed each time. Once back at the flat, he flung the door open. "Back so soon, Sherlock." John said. Sherlock ignored him and grabbed john's laptop. "Hey, I was using that!" john shouted. Still being ignored john set off to go shopping. Just before he left, he asked Sherlock what happened. "I was being stupid." Sherlock replied. John, who was finishing his tea before leaving, choked on it. "You being stupid?" he asked, very confused and bemused. "Yes john, it happens very occasionally for your information." John was still puzzled. "What were you doing to be so stupid?" he asked. " I asked the nearest hotels if they had a lady called Irene Adler was staying there. Obviously she would use a different name and that she could be anywhere." John smiled to himself. 'Sherlock being stupid is a first' He thought. Sherlock continued to type on the laptop. "Wouldn't most people do that?" Sherlock stood up and grabbed his coat and scarf again. 'John asks too many questions' Sherlock thought as he was about to walk out the door. He turned around and said "I'm not most people." He answered. Sherlock left in a swift step and the swish of his long coat.

"I'm glad your back, Irene. How long do we have to play the waiting game?" the silhouette walked up to the woman, swinging his umbrella. "Oh, Sherlock a smart guy. I'm sure he'll find me soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you again for the follows and reviews. Heres the next chapter. It's a lot longer than my first two.

Chapter 3

Sherlock jumped out the cab to a face a posh looking restaurant. He walked in and demanded to see the manager. "I'm sorry but he isn't here at the moment." The waiter said. Sherlock was getting impatient again. "I am sure that he is here today." Sherlock told him quite sternly. "I'm sorry sir, but he isn't here. So you can't see him." The waiter repeated. Sherlock searched through his pockets to pick out a pass to show he was a fully qualified restaurant inspector. "I will say this again, I would like to see your manager." Sherlock said. The waiter apologised and escorted him to the manager's office. 'Mycroft can be useful when it comes to passes and security' Sherlock thought as he entered the office at the back of the restaurant. "Ah, an inspector. I'm Raphael white. I hope you like what you have seen so far." The manager greeted, holding out a hand for Sherlock to shake. Instead Sherlock studied the room plus what he could make out of the kitchens from the small window in the door. "No, you have damp, fungi growing in the cookers, a mice and rat infestation plus five of your cooks aren't qualified and one of them is picking their nose." Sherlock explained ignoring the shock expression on the face of both the manager, Raphael and one of his waiters. "Um, *cough* I see. Would you like to try our specialty?" he asked Sherlock who couldn't care less about food at this moment. "No, I would not. Not on this inspection. I would like to see your video footage of the last two days. Then I will inspected the kitchen with a better view." Sherlock said while Raphael mouthed the words 'he hasn't seen the kitchen' to the waiter. He shook his head. "Yes, you can. I didn't catch your name, sir." Sherlock who still looking around the room turned his attention to Raphael again. "My name is" Sherlock looked at his pass. "David Bridge." Sherlock completed. "Well David, right this way." The manager grabbed some video tapes from a cupboard above his head and slotted them into the TV he had in the corner. He passed the remote to Sherlock, who immediately fast forward it slightly to speed up time. After what would have been a day of filming, he spotted Irene. He didn't stop it but carried on to the end. Sherlock handed the remote back to Raphael. "Thank you. Now onto the kitchens." Sherlock said, striding off through the door into the kitchens. Once he inspected the kitchens, Sherlock decided to leave after being there for over an hour. "Thank you so much for coming. I hope you like it." Raphael said hoping to get a good complement of the tall man. "Yes, it was ok. I will get the local newspaper to rate you." Sherlock said, trying to put on a fake smile. He rushed out and hailed a cab again. He looked out the window on the way back, looking at the crowds surrounding the streets. Almost instantly he caught another glimpse of the beautiful Irene. This was getting more annoying.

"I really hope you know what you're doing?" Mycroft asked as he sat down on his comfy brown chair. Irene was watching the flames of the burning in the fire. "I know what I'm doing. I've known from the start. He will come for me and beg for my love. I have the power to crush his heart and that's what I will do. I will rip him apart." She said fiercely. "Bit extreme, don't you think?" Mycroft stood up and grabbed his umbrella. "I'm still his enemy. The one that beat him. That's how it has always been!" Irene exclaimed. "That doesn't matter to Sherlock. Come, we have to go somewhere." Mycroft told her.

Soon enough he was back at 221b. He knew john was back from shopping half an hour ago. As Sherlock walked in he saw the laptop free of john, so he grabbed it to start researching. John noticed that Sherlock wasn't up and about. He checked his bedroom but his bed was left untouched since yesterday morning. "That's strange." John muttered to himself. He walked into the living room to see Sherlock face down on johns laptop. "Had a rough." John said, but as soon as he slapped Sherlock friendly on the back, Sherlock awoke and punched in john's direction. Luckily john had army training so he immediately ducked to avoid Sherlock's attack. "What the hell are you doing, Sherlock?" john shouted in surprise at a very tired but alert Sherlock. "It's a self-defence mechanism. Next time you surprise me, you might be knocked out." He warned john, who was still a bit jumped by Sherlock's reaction to his friendly greeting. John leaned in to see the computer screen. "What have you been searching all night?" john asked still looking at the screen until Sherlock swiftly shut the laptop lid down. "It's not important. But what is, is that I have enough information to locate her where about." He answered. "This sounds like an assassination. Why is this so important, Sherlock?" he heard a buzzing from Sherlock's trouser pocket. He took it out and checked the text then shut it off. Sherlock stood up and walked into his own bedroom, completely ignoring john, slamming the door behind.

John waited a while but gave up after nearly half a day of sitting down watching TV and writing his blog. He walked up to Sherlock's bedroom door. "Sherlock, you can't live in there for ever unless you discover a way to become immortal but I doubt that." Sherlock heard this from the other side of the door. "I don't care; you know I can go without food for days, I'm fine. Plus I have a bathroom to drink water from." Sherlock replied, shouting through the door. "You'll get bored. If you don't get out there soon, you won't have any cases to solve." John argued. He heard a buzzing noise, more likely a text alert from Sherlock's phone. At least it wasn't that moaning noise from a year ago. Sherlock violently opened the door. "I need to go somewhere." He told john while grabbing his coat and scarf for the third time in two days. He rushed down the stairs, hurrying passed Mrs Hudson. "Can you stop running down the stairs, you'll have an accident on day." She called back but he was already on the streets. "Will he ever stop?" Mrs Hudson asked john. John shook his head. "I don't know, I really don't." he simply answered.


End file.
